eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Akira Emoto
]] is a Japanese actor and director. He is the husband of actress Kazue Tsunogae and father of actor Tasuku Emoto. Profile * Name: * Birth date: November 3, 1948 * Birthplace: Ginza, Tokyo, Japan * Blood type: B * Height: 5' 8" (173cm) Filmography Actor * 1979-10-06 Mr. Dilemma Man: Lunatic for Lust ... Dilemman * 1980 Disciples of Hippocrates ... Kenji Kato * 1981 Sailor Suit and Machine Gun ... Kuroki * 1982 Hearts and Flowers for Tora-san * 1982 Dotonbori River ... Ishizuka * 1982 Suspicion ... Shigekazu Akitani * 1983-08-05 Double Bed * 1984 Location ... Konno * 1984 Make-up ... Kikuo Tsutano * 1985 Capone Cries a Lot ... Ushiemon * 1985 Congratulatory Speech ... Yasuhei Higashida * 1985 Ikite Mitai mo Ichido: Shinjuku Basu Hoka Jiken ... Hirofumi Maruyama * 1985 Nidaime wa Christian ... Detective Kumashiro * 1986 Final Take: The Golden Age of Movies ... Director Saeki * 1987 Seishun Kakeochi-hen * 1987 The Great Department Store Robbery * 1987 The Heartbreak Yakuza ... Shoji Kato * 1988 Angel Guts: Red Vertigo ... Yakuza * 1988 Revolver ... Keisuke Mineya * 1988 The Silk Road * 1988 The Yen Family ... Shinichi Amemiya * 1989 Bakayaro! 2: Shiawase ni Naritai ... Yasushi Yorigai (Episode 3) * 1989 Beijing Watermelon ... Mr. Teramoto, the Shopkeeper * 1989 Fancy Dance ... Masoho's boss * 1989 Tora-san 41: Tora-san Goes to Vienna * 1990 Battle Heater * 1990 Maria no Ibukuro ... Eshima * 1990 Roar of the Crowd * 1990 Universal Laws ... Nagayama * 1991 Asatte Dance * 1991 Bakumatsu Jyunjyoden ... Kogorou Katsura * 1991 Goodbye Mama * 1991 Last Frankenstein * 1992 Manhattan Bridge * 1992 Sumo Do, Sumo Don't ... Professor Tokichi Anayama * 1992 Yamai wa Kikara: Byoin e Iko 2 ... Toshio Takakura * 1993 Ahiru no Uta ga Kikoete Kuru yo ... Ryousuke Kaji * 1993 Private Lessons II ... Oba * 1994 The Friends ... Nagatomo * 1994-12-10 Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla ... Major Akira Yuki * 1995 Maborosi ... Yoshihiro * 1996 Free and Easy 8 ... Yukawa * 1996 Niji o Tsukamu Otoko ... Sato * 1996 Shall We Dance? ... Toru Miwa * 1997 Abduction ... Tachibana (chief superintendent) * 1997 Body and Soul * 1997 Mi mo Kokoro mo ... Yoshihiko Sekiya * 1997 The Eel ... Tamotsu Takasaki * 1997 The Key ... Anzai Soichiro * 1998 Dr. Akagi ... Dr. Fuu Akagi * 1998 Love Letter ... Ito * 1999 Kaizokuban Bootleg Film ... Tatsuo * 1999 Round About Midnight * 1999 Second Chance ... (Episode 3) * 1999 Will to Live ... Doctor * 1999 Yodogawa Nagaharu Monogatari: Kobe-hen: Sainara ... Matashichi, Nagaharu's father * 2000 Another Heaven * 2000 Kaza-hana ... Master of hot spring hotel * 2000 Nagisa * 2000 The City of Lost Souls ... Kuwata * 2000 Zawa-zawa Shimokita-sawa ... Artist * 2001 Onmyoji ... Fujiwara no Motokata * 2001 Prince Shotoku ... Anahobe no miko * 2001 Turn ... Matsubara * 2001 Waterboys ... Mama-san of 'Okama Bar' * 2002 Barber's Sorrow ... Sakaguchi * 2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari * 2002 KT ... Hiroshi Uchiyama * 2002 11'09"01 - September 11 ... (segment Japan) * 2003 Doppelganger * 2003 Drugstore Girl ... Koji Nabeshima * 2003 Hana ... Hiroshi Torigoe * 2003 Owl * 2003 Makai Tensho: Samurai Resurrection * 2003 Sayonara, Kuro ... Shuzo Hanazono * 2003 Worst by Chance ... Shigeharu Kaneshiro * 2003 Zatoichi (2003) ... Tavern Owner Pops * 2004 Lakeside Murder Case ... Tomoharu Fujima * 2004 Niwatori wa Hadashi da ... Taizo Kuchiki * 2004 River of First Love ... Hidejiro Tasaki * 2004 The Hunter and the Hunted ... Neko * 2004 The Motive ... Yoshifumi Katakura * 2004 Tsuki to Cherry ... Sakamoto * 2004 Zebraman ... Kani-Otoko * 2005 Blue Canary ... Sakabe * 2005 It's Only Talk * 2005 Koi wa Go-Shichi-Go! ... Grandfather * 2005 Scrap Heaven * 2005 Tetsujin 28 * 2005 The Great Yokai War ... Screaming Farmer * 2005 The Samurai I Loved * 2005 The Suspect: Muroi Shinji * 2006 Doomsday: The Sinking of Japan ... Prof. Fukuhara * 2006 Memories of Matsuko ... Tsunehiro Kawajiri * 2006 Starfish Hotel ... Mr. Trickster * 2006 The Go Master ... Kensaku Segoe * 2006 The Summer of Stickleback * 2007 Life Can Be So Wonderful ... Haeo * 2007 The Shadow Spirit * 2007 Shindo ... Hisashi Kikuna * 2007 Three for the Road * 2007 Tokyo Tower: Mom and Me, and Sometimes Dad * 2007 Go Seigen Kiwami no Kifu * 2008 Real Onigocco * 2008 The Real Tiggy * 2008 All Around Us * 2008 Last Game: Saigo no Soukeisen ... Suishu Tobita * 2008 The Taste of Fish * 2008 Kimi no Tomodachi * 2008 The Most Beautiful Night in the World * 2008 Ichi * 2008 Takada Wataru Teki Zero * 2008 Ikigami * 2008 Hanawa Chiredomo * 2009 Asahiyama Dobutsuen Monogatari Director * 1993 Sky Cannot Be This Blue External Links * * * Akira Emoto article at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Actor Category:Director Category:Blood Type B